I Got You
by semicharmed
Summary: Draco reflects on his relationship with Hermione.


Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me 'though how I wish they did. They belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: This has been on my mind for awhile. When I heard it, HG/DM came to mind. I thought it fit them perfectly. This is my first foray into writing fanfic, my first songfic, and my first HG/DM fanfic although I've been reading the fics for a few years now. Please bear with me. BTW, if anyone wants a beta, let me know and if anyone wants to help me write something more than just a songfic let me know. The song is Nick Carter's _I Got You_.

_People tell me you stay where you belong  
But all my life, I've tried to prove them wrong  
They say I'm looking for  
Something that can't be found  
They say I'm missing out  
My feet don't touch the ground_

If only they knew.

_But there are moments when you can't deny what's true  
Just an ordinary day like when I met you  
It's funny how life can take new meaning  
When you came and changed what I believed in  
The world on the outside's trying to pull me in  
But they can't touch me  
Cause I got you...  
_

I remember the first time I met you. Saw you, too. The first thing I noticed was a great, brown bush on your head that you called hair that surrounded your face. Hair so unlike my own. Yours dark where mine was blond. And your eyes. Eyes the color of chocolate that just radiated intelligence.

I didn't know at the time that you were a muggle-born. It wasn't until after you became friends with Wonder Boy Potter and his ever present sidekick Weasel. The fact that you had been sorted into Gryffindor didn't bother me.

You never truly retaliated when I called you mudblood. I'd see the hurt in your eyes each time I said it, yet you didn't do or say anything. Not until our third year when you finally slapped me on the face. It was then I began to see that you had feelings, that you weren't without any as my parents had ingrained in me since I was a child.

You were powerful, too. You posed a threat to those of us with our pureblood. According to my father, muggles and muggle-borns could never amount to anything. That they could never have the power we true wizards and witches do. But I saw just how powerful you were. Especially for a muggle-born witch. You made me start to see the hypocrisy of it all. Crabbe and Goyle, purebloods yet dumb as rocks and about as powerful as a squib. But I still had to be mean to you to keep up appearances.

_I got you...oh yeah _

I want to thank you for all of the things you've done  
But most for choosing me to be the one  
It's funny how life can take new meaning

I look at you as you lay sleeping beside me, our hands clasped. I don't know how or why you chose me after all the mean things I said and did to you and your friends. You say it's because you love me. But I still can't quite fathom it all. Especially since we have to keep our relationship secret. We still need to keep up appearances even though it pains me to do so. Even though you know I don't mean it, you still get tears in your eyes.

_When you came and changed what I believe in  
The world on the outside's trying to pull me in  
But they can't touch me  
Cause I got you..._

My father wants me to become a Death Eater. He has been pressuring me to give myself to Voldemort but I've been holding him off. Telling him it would make Dumbledore suspicious of me. But I am beginning to run out of ideas to keep him at bay. In just a month I must make a decision. You or him.

_And it hits me when I reach for you  
That I'm afraid you won't be there  
Maybe I am in too deep  
But I don't care...  
_

It scares me that one day you won't be here when I wake up. That you will finally realize the mistake you made and leave me. I've realized that I just might be in way too deep, but I don't care. As long as I have you.

_I'm right where I belong  
I got you  
Yeah, prove them wrong...  
I've got you, yeah  
Can't deny what's true, No  
They can't touch me, baby_

I know what my decision will be next month. I plan on telling my father before hand that I love you and that I will not become a Death Eater. I know the risk I take in denying him and that there is every possibility that I will be killed. But if I die, it will be for you and I will die knowing I made the right decision by following my heart. I will always love you, come what may.

I know that we will be tormented by our peers as soon as they find out that the sole heir to the prestigious Malfoy name and fortune is in love with the know-it-all bookworm friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I just hope that if they are really your friends that they won't turn their backs on you and ridicule you.

_I got you...  
I got you...  
Right where I belong  
Oh yeah..  
I've got you baby..  
Right where I belong..  
Can't deny what's true..  
No they can't touch me,  
Cause I...got you  
_

I won't have a knut or home as soon as this is all over but I don't care because I've got you. I am right where I belong, here in your arms and you in mine. And it will have to be enough.


End file.
